


Blood and Tears

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Cute Then It Turns Sad, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Derek, Pranking, Sad Derek, Stabbing, Stiles Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Derek and Stiles love to prank each other. It's their thing. Derek made the mistake of thinking this was a prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death. It's in the tags but I also wanted to make sure you know what you're getting into. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this angst-fest!

Derek wasn’t sure how it had started but, even before they had gotten together, he and Stiles were always pranking each other. The first couple times Stiles had pranked him, Derek had thought it was a coincidence or a mistake. But the little pranks kept happening and every time they did, Stiles would look at him and giggle. 

You’d think he’d be annoyed or even mad at the constant practical jokes, but instead, he actually liked them. Stiles treated him like just any other part of the pack. He didn’t walk on eggshells around him; he was never afraid to call him on his bullshit or tease him. It was refreshing and Derek started to look forward to his interactions with Stiles. 

It had taken him a couple of months but eventually he’d started to respond. His first prank had been to mix the cheese powder from one of those instant macaroni boxes with water and fill a jug with it, placing it in the fridge for the next time Stiles came over. That boy had an intense love for orange juice and would not hesitate to raid Derek’s fridge. 

The end result had been hilarious. 

Stiles had been sleepy so he hadn’t even noticed that this 'orange juice' was a little bit off. He’d poured himself a glass and taken a huge gulp. Scott had not been impressed with the prank; seeing as he was the one who had gotten sprayed when Stiles had spit out the 'juice'. There was a long pause before everyone started laughing. Stiles just looked at his glass with horror, disgust plain on his face. But when he looked up and saw that proud little smile on Derek’s lips, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

It had been an all out war from then on. 

Derek got more comfortable pranking Stiles and since Stiles was an evil mastermind, things were never boring. 

Through pranking each other, Derek and Stiles had developed a bond that differed from everyone else in the pack. They got to know each other, inside and out. Soon, Stiles was the only person who knew Derek better than he knew himself. Stiles was the only person Derek would let himself fully be himself around. 

Getting together had come so naturally it was actually kind of anti-climatic. 

After a spectacular prank involving maple syrup instead of shampoo and a tired, and therefore cranky, Alpha trying to take a shower; they’d ended up lying on the couch together watching a movie. A funny scene had just passed and Derek was still laughing, he stopped when he glanced at Stiles and found him staring at him with a fond smile. 

Derek had just raised an eyebrow in question and Stiles quirked his lips in response. Then he leant over and pressed his lips against Derek’s. Derek’s eyes had fluttered shut and he’d responded to the kiss, bring his hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek. 

The kiss was soft and sweet; full of unspoken words and feelings. 

Since that day, they’d been together. They didn’t talk about it; they didn’t have to. 

They still teased each other and being together hadn’t stopped them from pranking each other constantly. Only now, Stiles didn’t go home at the end of the day; because _Derek_ was home. They made a life together in the loft and then after a few years, in the newly rebuilt Hale House. 

So when, one day, Derek came home and found the house quiet, he didn’t think too much of it. Stiles didn’t have the best poker face so he preferred not to be in the general area when Derek was about to be pranked. He liked to be there right after the prank to see Derek’s face. 

"Babe?" Derek called, toeing off his shoes and leaving them by the front door. He padded into the living room, and looked around but didn’t see anything. Tilting his head, Derek tried to listen for Stiles’ heartbeat. He couldn’t hear anything, so maybe Stiles wasn’t home? But his shoes were by the front door…and his favourite red hoodie was on the coatrack. 

"Stiles, are you home?" Derek yelled. Maybe he was in the shower? No, he would have heard the water running if he was. 

He walked into the kitchen and all of a sudden, the scent of copper hit him. 

He froze, heart starting to beat faster. 

Stiles was sprawled on the floor in front of the sink, a silver knife protruding from his chest. 

Panic gripped Derek’s heart. What the fuck was going on?

He dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and took a deep breath. This was a prank. It had to be. 

Derek chuckled, "Okay, babe, I’ll give you major credit for this one. It looks so real."

Derek paused when Stiles’ eyes didn’t immediately open and he didn’t hear his boyfriend giggling proudly. 

"Stiles…" 

Derek strained his ears but he couldn’t pick up a heartbeat; his breathing picked up.

"No, no, no…" Derek gasped.

This wasn’t a prank Stiles was pulling on him. 

This was real. 

Only then did the blood that was pooling under Stiles’ back catch Derek’s attention. 

Derek pulled the knife out and sobbed when blood spurted out. 

"Fuck." He screamed. 

He put pressure on the wound as tears dripped from his eyes. How had be been so fucking stupid? Why hadn’t he smelt the blood as soon as he’d walked in the door? Why had he pulled the knife out? Why hadn’t he been home to protect Stiles? 

How the fuck had this happened again? Why did the people he cared most about keep dying in his house? 

He cradled Stiles’ body, uncaring that his blood was getting all over him. All he wanted was for Stiles’ to open his eyes. He just needed to see those beautiful whiskey eyes looking at him again. 

Derek let out a broken sob as Stiles just hung limply in his arms. 

He didn’t notice how long he sat there with Stiles in his arms. He didn’t notice the voices of the pack coming up to the house or their screams when they saw Stiles, dead, in their Alpha’s arms. He didn’t notice the EMT’s arrive until they took Stiles from him. 

He didn’t notice. He _couldn’t_. 

All he could see was Stiles’ body. All he could feel was the blood that was becoming tacky on his hands. All he could hear was Stiles’ sweet voice whispering him 'goodbye' this morning as he left for work. 

It wasn’t until strong arms wrapped around him that he came back to himself. Derek looked up into the grief-stricken face of the Sheriff. The face of the only person who could match Derek’s pain and grief over Stiles’ death. 

 

Derek was never the same. He never pranked anyone ever again. Over time, he healed enough to be a semi-functional part of the pack but Scott had to become the Alpha because Derek couldn’t do it anymore.

The Sheriff drowned himself in looking for Stiles’ killer. But even after years of searching, there were no clues. 

The Sheriff and Derek became closer over their shared grief; and even though Derek could never, ever replace Stiles, soon Derek became like a son to John. 

The only thing that kept Derek going was the thought that someday he’d be with Stiles once more. They’d prank it up in the afterlife and Derek would get to have Stiles in his arms again. 

Stiles’ blood never left Derek’s hands, and not a day went by without Derek thinking about Stiles and the life they could have, _should have_ , had.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that, yes, I know there are some inconsistencies with this story. With his werewolf abilities, it's unrealistic that Derek wouldn't have smelt the blood as soon as got home. Also, he would have known right away that Stiles' heartbeat was nonexistent. I didn't realize this until I was halfway through the fic and by then I was like fuck it, imma continue writing it anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Update:[moneyloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyloser/pseuds/monkeyloser) explained it like this: Derek would be so used to the sound of Stiles' heartbeat, etc. that it's understandable that he didn't notice right away. Plus, Derek would freak out the minute he smelled blood because I'm sure Stiles cut himself shaving or nicked himself while cooking or something like that; so it's not unreasonable for him to have not registered the scent of blood.**
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it and I'd love to know what you thought! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
